


Wildest Dreams

by Liyyah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen starts having sex dreams about Felicity. It's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I would like to dedicate this to my amazing friend Chay who convinced me to actually go ahead and write this mess. Also, this is set around season 2 since Sara is still alive and Felicity is Oliver's EA.

Oliver knew he had feelings for Felicity. He also knew that because of what they did he couldn’t be with her. He needed to focus on being the Arrow and that meant that he didn’t have time for relationships. But he had decided that simply being around her was enough for now. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed made his universe brighter and simply seeing her walk in the room made his whole day better. So yes, Oliver had feelings and possibly was even in love with Felicity but he would not let that affect his work. Or so he thought. Because that all changed the night he had a dream about her.

Oliver stumbled into Queen Consolidated, third cup of coffee in hand and trying desperately to avoid a certain blonde.

“Late again,” a voice he knew all too well reached his ears and he took a deep breath before turning around to face the person he was trying to steer clear of. Although, he did know it would be impossible considering she was his Executive Assistant.

“Nothing new,” he said, trying his best to sound normal and keep his thoughts from wandering to very dangerous places.

“These are the reports you need to look at today,” she said, handing him a batch of files. “And don’t forget the meeting at ten with that investor Mr. Donald. But if you do I’ll be there to remind you of course so I guess you can forget-”

“Felicity,” he cut her off, his eyebrows slightly raised because while usually, he didn’t mind when she went off on one of her rambles, in fact he found it a bit endearing, today all he could think about were those bright red lips wrapped around-

“Sorry,” she apologised, and Oliver thanked every higher power he could think of that his brain’s own little tangent was interrupted before he flashed her a smile and quickly made his way into his office.

Sitting in his chair, he began going through the papers he was given but every time he blinked, vivid images of Felicity bent over his desk assaulted his mind and oh god he needed help. He sighed in exasperation, hating himself for dreaming that but it wasn’t exactly like he could control his dreams.

Gathering the files again, he tried once more to read them but he couldn’t help but wonder what Felicity’s hair felt like balled up in his fist and how her bare skin would feel beneath his and suddenly he realised just how screwed he was. And it didn’t help that the woman in question was sitting just outside, right in his line of vision _damn these glass walls._ He honestly did not know how he was going to survive the rest of the day.

That one inappropriate dream however turned out to be the first of many. Along with lots of cold showers, Oliver’s other solution was to avoid Felicity as much as possible. This proved to be rather difficult considering they worked together during the day and night but he tried his best to make it work. He pretended he didn’t see the hurt that flashed across her eyes every time he brushed her off or ignored her but it damn near killed him.

But interactions with her were too distracting as all he could think about would be her tied to his head board or screaming his name or digging her nails into his back and distraction was something he did not need. He was also terrified that he would accidentally let something slip and she would probably pick up one of his arrows and stab it through his eye herself. So for the moment, avoidance was the only option for him.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to realise something was off between them and the fact that when he wasn’t steering clear of Felicity, he was acting strange around her but they didn’t comment on it. Oliver was extremely grateful for that. But he should have known that they wouldn’t all stay silent for long.

“What’s going on?” Sara asked one night as he walked into the lair. It was just both of them because their patrol ended early since it was actually a quiet night in Starling City.

But Oliver had thought she would be with her father or Laurel and silently cursed himself for being wrong.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, not meeting her eyes because like Felicity, she smelled his bullshit a mile away.

“Really Ollie? I may be blonde but I’m not dumb,” she replied. “Now, tell me why you’re avoiding Felicity and why when you do go near her you trip over your own shadow and get your tongue tied in knots because you can barely form a coherent sentence.”

Oliver opened his mouth to deny once more but Sara fixed him with a look and he knew that she would never give up anyway so he sighed before finally confessing.

“I’ve been having dreams about her,” he admitted, unsure of what her reaction would be.

“What?” she asked, looking at Oliver as if he was a special brand of stupid, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Dreams,” he repeated, with more emphasis  and a few seconds passed before her eyes widened and it slowly dawned on her.

“Wait. Sex dreams?” she asked, just to clarify and Oliver nodded his head.

Unable to contain herself, Sara burst out laughing, bending over and clutching her stomach and Oliver wondered how wrong would it be to put an arrow through her leg or some other non fatal body part.

“I’m sorry,” she said, finally catching her breath. “It’s just-I mean you can’t talk to Felicity because you’ve been having sex dreams about her.”

“Yes,” Oliver replied tersely, sighing in annoyance when she began giggling again.

“Okay okay I’m done I swear,” she said, holding up her arms in a gesture of surrender. “But maybe you should at least explain-”

“No!” Oliver interrupted before she could even finish her sentence. “No. She can’t know and she won’t know because no one is going to tell her.”

He sent a cold stare of his own in her direction and she sighed.

“Fine I won’t tell her,” she agreed, satisfying Oliver.

But as she left the foundry, he could still hear her laughing softly to herself and he looked up, begging whatever existed up there to give him strength.

 

Felicity had noticed that Oliver was blatantly avoiding her. At first, she had been concerned, wondering what she had done wrong but slowly, that feeling bled away and turned into red hot anger because how the hell could she fix whatever it was that needed fixing if he wouldn’t even talk to her. So as Oliver ignored Felicity, she ignored him even more, if such a thing was possible. But Oliver Queen wasn’t the only stubborn one and soon he became on the receiving end of a constant cold shoulder.

However, just because Felicity stopped caring, or so she tried to convince herself, that he was pissed at her, didn’t mean that she had let it go.

“I just don’t get what I did to make him mad at me!” she sighed exasperatedly one evening to Sara. She and the other blonde were having dinner at Big Belly Burger when finally Felicity couldn’t hold it in anymore. She needed to blow off some steam about their big bad vigilante.

“Who?” Sara asked, mild confusion written on her features.

“Oliver,” Felicity grumbled.

“Oliver’s mad at you?” Sara asked and Felicity felt like throwing her food at her friend. She knew that the rest of the team had noticed the shift between her and Oliver and Sara playing dumb only irritated her more.

“Well, he’s not exactly speaking to me,” she bit out. “Unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Ohh no,” Sara suddenly sighed. “Felicity, Oliver isn’t mad at you.”

“What do you mean? Did he say something?” Felicity fired.

Sara paused for a second, as if she was contemplating telling her and Felicity could see the exact moment she decided _fuck it._

“Oliver’s been having dreams about you,” she blurted and this time it was Felicity who wore the confused expression.

“What?” she asked.

“Sex dreams,” Sara replied, watching as Felicity’s eyes widened and her cheeks quickly turned a bright shade of red.

“Oh,” seemed to be the only sound that could escape from her mouth.

Sara leaned back into her chair, folding her arms as Felicity processed this new piece of information.

“He told you that?” she asked, needing absolute confirmation.

“Yeah. I was bugging him about why he was avoiding you,” she responded.

“Huh,” Felicity muttered. “Well I got that wrong.”

She was still struggling to wrap her head around the fact that Oliver was having sex dreams about her. It seemed so absurd that she almost laughed.

She knew that there was something between them even if she didn’t exactly know what. But him having inappropriate dreams about her seemed unfathomable and she couldn’t help but muse over the content of said dreams. She wondered if any took place in his office because that was actually a very secret fantasy of hers or maybe the lair because that was her second best option.

Suddenly she blinked, realising that her mind was leading her down an extremely dangerous path and her face became even more heated.

“Um, I have to go,” she stuttered to Sara who was staring at her with a little smirk as if she knew everything the other woman was thinking.

“Okay. See you tomorrow,” she said.

“Yeah. Bye. See you,” Felicity said hurriedly, quickly standing up and tripping over her own two feet in her rush to get out the door.

As she made her way back to her apartment, she couldn’t help but wonder how she was even going to be able to look at Oliver without turning into a blabbering embarrassing mess. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

 

The next day, Felicity stormed into the foundry, making her way over to Sara.

“This is all your fault!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Sara asked confusedly because she had no idea what she did.

“I had a sex dream about Oliver last night,” Felicity whispered furiously even though they were the only two people in the room.

“Oh my god,” Sara replied, already starting to giggle but Felicity threw her a threatening look and she immediately shut her mouth.

“This isn’t funny!” she complained.

“It’s a little funny,” Sara grinned and Felicity wondered if she was capable of strangling the assassin.

“What am I supposed to do?” she moaned. “I keep having...thoughts. About that damn dream.”

Every time Felicity so much as blinked, Oliver naked and hot and sweaty, pressed against her in a room full of mirrors, _she had no idea why ask her brain_ , instantly filled her mind and oh god if she believed in hell she would be going straight to it.

Sara opened her mouth to say something but whatever she was about to reply never made it out as at that moment, Oliver, Digg and Roy entered the lair. Felicity whirled around to find herself staring into the eyes of the man who made her scream his name with only the use of his tongue in her dreams and suddenly all the air was sucked from her lungs and she could feel herself going red and when had it become so hot in here.

Oliver, in turn stared right back at her, caught off guard for a second since he hadn’t looked at her this long in weeks, his own face slightly red. Then he blinked and the world started spinning again and Felicity remembered how embarrassed she was. Looking everywhere but at him, she quickly rushed past and of course he refused to look at her too and their awkward dance filled with mumbles and stutters resumed once more, except this time it was even worse.

Sara sighed as she watched those two who were going to cause her to die early from stress one day. Then her eyes met Digg’s and she saw the same exasperated expression written on his face and even Roy wore one of annoyance. It seemed that they were also getting tired of Oliver and Felicity’s shit. As they all looked at each other, the unspoken agreement that something needed to be done was made. _And soon,_ Sara thought as Felicity tripped on air simply walking near Oliver, who in turn began to ramble about how he was sorry before he suddenly remembered avoidance was the best option and then promptly shut up. Sara sighed. They were definitely going to kill her.

 

After a quick Team Arrow meeting, minus Oliver and Felicity since they were the problem, Sara, Diggle and Roy formulated a plan. They were going to make them talk and work whatever it was that needed solving, out.

Sara, of course knew the exact cause of everything but she didn’t say a word. She knew how red faced Digg and Roy would get and she did not need any more of that in her life. Besides, she couldn’t wait to see the outcome of Oliver and Felicity locked in a room alone together, surrounded by sexual tension.

They were done with vigilante work for the night and were about to leave, all except for Oliver who declared that he was going to stay back and get some target practise done for a while. Sara, John and Roy had glanced inconspicuously at each other.

“Oh shit, I forgot my phone inside,” Sara announced as soon as they stepped out the door. “Felicity can you go and get it for me please I’m so exhausted I think I’ll drop dead if I have to walk up and down those stairs again.”

“Oh sure,” Felicity replied, heading back down in search for Sara’s phone.

She made a point of blatantly ignoring Oliver as she looked around but she didn’t see it anywhere. Frowning, she made her way back up to ask her where she had left it. Only, the door wouldn’t budge. Frowning even more, she twisted the knob, pushing it as hard as she could. Still, nothing. She continued to struggle for a few more seconds before she heard Oliver awkwardly clearing his throat, getting her attention.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, when she turned around and she almost snapped at him _because no Oliver everything is fine and I’m just wrestling the door for no reason._

“The door’s stuck,” she replied, the word _obviousl_ y hanging unsaid in the air.

He then ushered her aside as he began attempting to get it to open himself.

“What the hell,” he mumbled, when it didn’t even move an inch.

He tried for a few more times before sighing in frustration and banging his fists against the door.

“You’re not getting out any time soon so save your energy,” a voice said from the other side.

“Sara?” Oliver asked.

“She’s right,” another voice chimed.

“John?” Oliver inquired. “Guys what the hell is this?”

“Yeah what’s going on?” Felicity joined, her voice tinged with annoyance.

“You and Oliver have some stuff to work out but you refuse to talk to each other-”

“And it is driving us up a wall,” Roy finished. “We can’t take it anymore.”

“Okay that’s enough, open this door right now,” Oliver ordered, his face already a shade of pink.

“Nope,” Sara replied.

“Talk,” said Digg. “Work it out and then you can leave.”

Finally, Felicity sighed, knowing that they meant what they said but she had no intentions of speaking to Oliver and making a fool out of herself so she walked over to her chair and sat down. She picked up her tablet to pass the time because even if she and Oliver didn’t talk, it’s not like they could keep them trapped forever. They had to let them out at some point.

But then she swore under her breath because some genius turned off the wifi _damn you John Diggle._

So she put it down, merely leaning back in her seat, looking at everything in the room except for Oliver.

Oliver, in turn didn’t look at her either.

“I don’t hear talking!” Sara shouted from outside the door and Felicity swore that she was going to murder her as soon she got out of here. Hell, she’d murder all of them.

She suddenly heard Oliver laughing softly under his breath and she felt like banging her head against a wall as she realised that he’d heard her.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yep,” Oliver nodded. “But don’t worry I’ll help you.”

It was the most normal thing he had said to her in weeks and a part of Felicity still couldn’t believe that he was actually joking with her. He sent a tentative smile in her direction and she returned one of her own, and it hit her how much she actually missed him. More than anything, she wanted things between them to go back to normal. She was tired of the awkwardness and avoidance and she wanted it to end. Maybe if they did talk, they could fix things.

So she took a deep breath before her next sentence.

“So have you had any interesting dreams lately?” she asked, as casual as she could manage because really she had the upper hand here and they needed to clear the air.

“What?” Oliver asked, his eyes widening and a panicked expression settling on his features.

He looked so terrified in that moment that Felicity couldn’t help it and she burst out laughing. Oliver ran his hand over his face before glaring at her.

“Of course Sara told you,” he sighed. “And yes by all means, please laugh at my pain.”

“I’m sorry,” Felicity said as she tried to catch her breath, still grinning like an idiot.

“Are you done now?” he asked, annoyance coating his voice but she could also hear the teasing lilt as he was also unable to keep a little smile off his face.

She nodded, trying her best to look as innocent as possible.

“I’m sorry-” he began but Felicity instantly cut him off.

“Hey it’s okay. I mean, it’s not like you have the power to control your dreams,” she said, knowing perfectly well how true that was.

“I know but it was still disrespectful and wrong,” he replied, still wearing an apologetic expression.

“Well, in all fairness we’re on equal grounds,” she said, without even thinking about it.

“What?” he asked, and oh god why did she let that escape from her mouth.

Looking down at her hands which were on her lap, she admitted what had been haunting her for days.

“I’ve been having sex dreams about you too,” she blurted out, still avoiding looking at him because she had absolutely no idea how he would react. “After Sara told me about you.”

The room plunged into silence for a few seconds and Felicity couldn’t take it anymore, it was eating away at her.

So she looked up, bracing herself for him to be angry or uncomfortable. Instead, she was met with dark eyes that were filled with lust and suddenly all the oxygen was sucked out of the room.

He stared at her like he was hungry for her and her alone and her heart was racing in her chest and she wondered if he could hear it. She wondered if he knew just how much he was affecting her right now.

As if her body had a mind of its own, she soon got up and began making her way over to him. She stopped when they were only inches away from each other, her breathing ragged and his not any better. His eyes flicked to her lips before he looked at her own blue eyes, almost as if he was checking to see if this was really okay.

Felicity gave an almost imperceptible nod but that was all it took for Oliver to pull her against him and in one quick motion, capture her lips with his. As his tongue curled around hers, exploring every inch of her mouth, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at the short strands. A hiss escaped from her throat when his mouth dropped to her neck, his teeth sinking into her skin before he soothed the sting with his tongue.

Suddenly her top was coming off and Oliver’s hands were on her bare skin, causing her to shiver and then her skirt dropped to the floor before he unclasped her bra. He attached his lips to her breast, sucking on her nipple and she moaned as her nails dug into his neck. He then began to give the other one the same amount of attention and she wondered how on earth she was still breathing.

She ran her hands down his back and realised that he was still wearing clothes and no, this was unacceptable. Lightly, she pushed him away, answering the question in his eyes with a tug on his shirt. He was only too happy to oblige as he quickly shed the piece of clothing. He was about to rid himself of his pants too, when Felicity’s hands shot out, slowly unbuckling his belt, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

The minute they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, Oliver had her in his arms, straddling him as he pushed her up against the wall and she was filled with satisfaction because of her effect on him. His bare skin was against hers, sending jolts of electricity through her body and his hands running up and down her thighs were driving her insane. She needed more. Without warning, Oliver pushed her panties to the side, sliding a finger inside her wet folds and her world stopped spinning. She threw her head back as her eyes fell shut and a loud moan echoed throughout the room.

However, Oliver and Felicity had forgotten that the rest of the team was waiting outside. So when Felicity’s moan reached their ears, all of their heads shot up, eyes wide and horrified.

“Are they...?” Roy asked, tentatively glancing at the door.

His question was answered by the sound of the blonde, screaming out Oliver’s name and in less than two seconds, everyone was on their feet and rushing out of the club. Sara had to hide her knowing smirk because she knew this was going to happen all along. And about damn time too.

Meanwhile, inside the foundry, Oliver’s fingers were doing things to Felicity that she had only dreamed about, only the reality was so much better. As he pumped them faster inside her each time, she began to feel the tug in the pit of her belly, and she knew that she was close. Then suddenly, Oliver’s thumb pressed hard against her clit and it was all over as her hips jerked forward, her nails scraping his back and stars exploding behind her eyes. She gasped for breath as she unravelled in his arms, completely coming apart at the seams and not sure if she ever wanted to be put back together.

“I need you,” she mumbled, hooded eyes glassy as she stared at him. “All of you. Please.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Oliver slowly entered her, both of them groaning when he was fully sated inside her. Felicity revelled in the feeling of him filling her. He then tightly gripped her waist as he began to thrust into her. It should have been illegal the way Oliver Queen moved his hips, hitting spots that she never even knew existed and stealing her breath even more with each one. She was unable to even move, simply allowing him to guide her the way he wanted and enjoying every moment of the pleasure he inflicted on her.

Her mouth fell open as that familiar feeling began to take root in her stomach again. Knowing she was close once more, Oliver increased his movements, thrusting faster and harder into her and causing her universe to begin to fall apart again.

But when Oliver whispered her name in her ear, she was done for, thrown over the edge by four syllables that never sounded so sweet or sinful as when they fell from his lips. Tightly clasping her thighs around his waist, her eyes closed as swirls of colours erupted behind them and he painted her in every shade of feeling. Soon, Oliver followed, growling in what she assumed was Russian and oh god that was hot.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a while, her back against the wall and her head resting on his shoulder and she attempted to regulate her breathing. But then he pulled away and she stood in front of him and as she stared at the man she loved, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what this meant for them. Hell, she didn’t either but she was damn sure that she wanted more and that there was no way she was letting him get away from her.

Gently, she reached out, running her hands down his chest, over the hard ridges of muscle and scars she had committed to memory so long ago. Without breaking eye contact, she attached her lips to his skin as she began placing tender kisses on each mark. She adorned him with her little declarations of love and admiration. Of unwavering loyalty. She saw his eyes soften and the doubt slowly fade away as he realised the same thing she did once upon a time. That she was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

He cupped her cheek, bringing her face up to his so he could kiss her once more. Slowly and tenderly, he conveyed all the things he was always too afraid to say out loud. But when they finally pulled away, he decided that it was a good time to start.

“I love you,” he said softly, staring at her like she was the sun in his world.

“I love you too,” she replied, grinning at him, stars dancing in her eyes and flowers blooming in her stomach.

And then they kissed again.

 

Much later, when Oliver and Felicity were finally finished with each other, did they realise that they were still locked in the lair. And then they realised that their friends had left. After that, it dawned on them that they had probably been heard and Felicity was already wishing that the floor would open up and swallow her.

 John and Roy walked into the foundry the next day, pretending not to see both Oliver and Felicity’s dishevelled state. Or maybe they really didn’t see it since they were looking everywhere in the room except at them.

Oliver and Felicity were only too happy with this plan, avoiding looking at their other teammates as well and trying their best to pretend that nothing had happened.

But then Sara barged in, took one look at everyone and already sighed in exasperation.

“Okay I have had enough of this,” she declared. “We all know what you guys did in here last night. And we know you know that we know. Now, we are all adults so let’s act like it and stop being so stupid!”

She looked at everyone else in the room, almost daring them to challenge her. But no one did, because they were all secretly relieved that the tension had been broken and the awkwardness was already beginning to fade. So they started going about their usual activities, easy smiles and laughter becoming part of their routine again.

“Oh hey congratulations man,” Roy said as he was standing next to Oliver, winking as he wore a smirk. The minute the words left his mouth, he ran, only barely avoiding Oliver’s smack on the head as he laughed.

But it was Felicity who grabbed a book from her desk and hurled it in Roy’s direction.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed, rubbing his arm as he glared at her.

“You’re perfect for each other,” he mumbled as Oliver came to stand behind Felicity’s chair, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“We are,” Oliver grinned, looking at his partner who in turn, mirrored his expression.

Butterflies took flight in her stomach at his words. _They were._ And suddenly she knew without a doubt that this was it for her. She was never going to love anyone else the way she loved Oliver Queen. He was her happy story. And by the way he stared her as if she was the only person to exist in the whole universe, she knew that she was his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This turned out a lot better in my head but I actually kind of like it. Also, this was my first time writing smut so sorry about that little mess. Anyway, I hope everyone else liked it too :)


End file.
